L'union du vice et de la vertu
by Peluchette
Summary: [SooHyun/Hoon] (twincest) Hoon et SooHyun sont jumeaux mi-démons, mi-anges.


_Voici un OS que j'ai écris en utilisant les personnages d'une amie à moi, qui est en train d'écrire une fiction. Il faut savoir que SooHyun et Hoon sont les jumeaux d'un démon et d'un ange. Leurs parents ont été tué pour s'être uni mais les jumeaux ont été épargnés. En une soirée ils ont atteint leur 20 ans et ont été placés dans un manoir d'où ils ne peuvent sortir. Avant de mourir le père a ordonné à SooHyun de tuer un humain et son frère un jour, quant à leur mère, elle a chargé Hoon de veiller sur son frère._

* * *

En à peine une soirée les jumeaux avaient atteint l'apparence de leur 20 ans. Ils furent enfermés dans le manoir ne pouvant sortir du domaine. Le lendemain leur maturité avait atteint celle des jeunes hommes qu'ils étaient maintenant. La ressemblance entre les frères n'étaient pas aussi frappantes que chez la plupart des jumeaux, Hoon ayant hérité du côté doux et aimant de sa mère, et SooHyun ayant hérité du côté noir et bestial de son père. Mais si on les observait quelques temps, certaines similitudes entre les frères pouvaient être décelées.

Pendant toute la journée, SooHyun n'adressa pas la parole à son frère, méditant les dires de son père. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à son jumeau, il devait renier les liens qui, malgré lui, avaient pris place dans le sein de leur mère. De son côté Hoon tentait d'approcher SooHyun, voulant lui apporter l'amour que leur mère ne pouvait à présent plus leur donner. Mais il avait été rejeté à maintes reprises. Il décida d'abandonner pour cette journée et alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque du manoir où il apprit de lui même la lecture.

Il se passa ainsi trois jours sans que SooHyun ne daigne accorder de l'attention à son jumeau. Leurs sens se développaient à une vitesse incroyable et ce qu'ils lisaient dans les bouquins ne sortaient plus de leur tête, commençant à leur créer un début de connaissance. Durant ces trois jours ils apprirent aussi à contrôler leur corps qui avait atteint sa maturité à une vitesse surnaturelle. Quand enfin SooHyun décida d'adresser la parole à son frère, ils firent quelques découvertes. Tout deux avaient hérité de l'un des nombreux dons de leur parents. Hoon avait hérité du don de faire dire la vérité aux gens et SooHyun avait le pouvoir de contrôler les faits et gestes des autres.

Une semaine passa. Jour après jour, Hoon éprouvait un peu plus d'amour pour son frère. De son côté SooHyun était de plus en plus agacé par cet élan d'amour et les regards tendres que lui lançait son jumeau. Un soir qu'ils étaient assis devant la cheminée Hoon observa son frère un moment quand il fut soudainement obligé de détourner le regard par une force qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

« -Arrête de me regarder. »

Ce fut la seule chose que SooHyun prononça, ainsi son frère su que cette force n'était autre que le pouvoir que SooHyun avait exercé sur lui. Il décida, à son tour, d'utiliser un peu son don.

« -SooHyun.. Pourquoi ne me laisse tu pas te regarder ?

-Tes yeux me rappellent ceux de mère. Ton air si tendre et candide me donne envie de te faire du mal Hoon... Beaucoup de mal. »

SooHyun n'avait pas voulu répondre mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Forcé de dire la vérité. Il toisa son jumeau du regard, avant de s'approcher de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, de chaque côté du corps de son frère. Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres à peine.

« -Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Hoon de répondre il quitta la pièce et ne réapparut pas devant son frère pendant deux jours entiers. Le manoir étant assez grand pour ne pas le croiser.

Les jours défilaient, les personnalités de chacun des frères se fortifiant un peu plus. Hoon n'était qu'amour et tendresse tandis que SooHyun était violent et impulsif, sadique. Le côté démoniaque de son père le consumait de jour en jour révélant ses vices les uns après les autres. Et bientôt le point faible du démon qu'il était fit surface. La luxure. SooHyun était en feu, un besoin presque vital de se satisfaire le rongeait.

Hoon fut surpris et heureux de voir son frère apparaître devant lui après des jours sans lui avoir adressé la parole. Il tenta de se lever du fauteuil dans lequel il lisait mais il ne put faire un mouvement. Il leva les yeux vers SooHyun pour découvrir son regard enflammé. Ses prunelles noires semblaient être en feu, quelque chose de diabolique y régnait.

« -SooHyun.. »

Le jeune homme se contentait de regarder son frère, immobilisé, de l'autre bout de la pièce un petit sourire sur le visage. Il avait bien repensé aux paroles de son père. Il lui avait dit d'utiliser son frère si il avait des besoins, et là prenait tout le sens de ses mots. SooHyun avait besoin de toucher, de faire l'amour à quelqu'un. Hoon planta son regard dans celui de son jumeau.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Toi. »

La réponse de SooHyun avait raisonné dans la pièce sans même que Hoon n'ait besoin d'utiliser son don. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses mouvements, Hoon posa son livre sur la table, se leva et marcha jusqu'à être au milieu de la pièce, devant la grande cheminée où le feu crépitait. Doucement il commença à délacer sa chemise.

« -SooHyun arrête ça, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle comme blague »

Un rire glaçant sortit d'entre les lèvres de SooHyun. Il s'approcha de son jumeau lui tournant autour lentement, tel un félin autour de sa proie.

« -Je ne fais pas ça pour rire.. »

La chemise de Hoon se retrouva au sol, découvrant son torse étonnamment bien sculpté. SooHyun s'approcha, son visage si près de celui de son frère que leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

« Dis moi.. Ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je vais te faire l'amour... Te prendre pendant des heures et des heures jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de ne plus jamais m'arrêter. »

Après avoir dit ces mots, un grognement sortit de la gorge de SooHyun. Il attrapa le cou de son jumeau entre ses mains puissantes et commença a resserrer sa prise.

« -Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne plus jamais utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi. »

Hoon commença à suffoquer lentement, ayant du mal à aspirer l'air. Ses mains tremblantes défirent les premiers lacets de la chemise de son frère. SooHyun fut étonné car ce n'était pas lui qui avait dirigé les gestes de Hoon. Il lâcha la gorge de son jumeau, celui ci tomba à genoux sur le sol, reprenant sa respiration. Lorsqu'il voulut se remettre sur ses pieds il constata qu'il était cloué au sol par une force invisible.

« -SooHyun... Ne fais pas ça.. N'utilises pas ton pouvoir pour ça. »

SooHyun se baissa pour que son visage soit au même niveau que celui de son frère. Son regard était planté dans celui vert émeraude de son jumeau. Leurs lèvres étaient si proche sans pour autant se toucher. Leur souffles chauds se mêlaient.

« -Tu ne m'échapperas pas Hoon.. »

Après avoir murmurer ça, le feu dans les yeux, SooHyun se jeta sur les lèvres de son frère sans aucune tendresse, les dévorants des siennes. Ses dents se plantèrent sans ménagement dans la lèvre inférieure de Hoon, le faisant geindre. Le goût du sang envahit bientôt les sens de SooHyun, il avait mordu si fort que la lèvre de son jumeau laissait échapper quelques gouttes du liquide rouge. SooHyun se recula légèrement, tous deux toujours à genoux sur le tapis. Il regarda quelques secondes le sang couler de la lèvre de Hoon jusque sur son menton.

« -SooHyun.. », haleta Hoon quelque peu effrayé par la couleur des yeux de son frère.

En effet les yeux de SooHyun étaient passés du noir intense et brûlant au rouge incandescent. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Hoon et lentement il vint lécher la petite traînée de sang et lapa la lèvre de son jumeau jusqu'à ce que toute trace de sang ait disparu. Hoon était parcouru de frissons, il ouvrit doucement sa bouche et la langue de son frère vint s'y introduire explorant cette antre chaude et humide. Les mains de SooHyun se posèrent sur le haut du pantalon de son frère. Il en défit l'attache et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Hoon laissa échapper un petit gémissement au contact de la main brûlante de son jumeau contre sa peau sensible. SooHyun en profita pour relâcher les lèvres de son frère et observer son visage. Il baissa les yeux et aussitôt une érection se forma dans le pantalon de son frère.

« -Ah.. Non.. Pas comme ça..

-Tais-toi ! Allonge toi Hoon.. Et déshabille toi. »

Hoon avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait rien contre son frère alors il abandonna et laissa le pouvoir de son jumeau faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le tapis. Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse et arrivèrent sur son pantalon à moitié défait. Il le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses musclées. SooHyun quant à lui s'était relevé et avait fini de délacer sa chemise, il posa les yeux sur le corps dénudé de son jumeau. Un grognement naquit dans le fond de sa gorge, l'instinct animal qui dormait en lui était en train de prendre le dessus.

« -Touche toi. »

La main de Hoon se dirigea vers son membre tendu et il commença à se masturber lentement. Si lentement que c'en était douloureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas accéléré. SooHyun se défit de son pantalon une fois sa chemise enlevée.

« -SooHyun... Laisse moi aller plus vite.. »

Un petit rire hypocrite échappa à SooHyun. Il fit un mouvement de tête et la main de Hoon arrêta le mouvement de va et vient et alla se plaquer sur le sol près de son visage.

« -SooHyun ! »

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges sentit la frustration dans la voix de son frère et cela l'enchanta un peu plus. Il se mit à genoux, puis doucement il glissa sur le corps étendu de Hoon. Sa langue retraça la ligne de la mâchoire de son jumeau, sa main attrapa l'une des cuisses puissante de Hoon et la maintint contre sa hanche. Ses yeux flamboyant se plantèrent dans les yeux du garçon étendu sur le sol.

« -N'attends de moi aucune faveur Hoon. Aucune douceur. »

Hoon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot ne pu sortir de ses lèvres. Un petit sourire se forma sur le coin des lèvres de SooHyun, il planta ses ongles dans la peau sensible de la cuisse de son double et son autre main empoigna son propre membre. Après s'être correctement positionné il pénétra son frère d'un puissant coup de rein qui arracha un cri à celui-ci. Tous les muscles de Hoon se contractèrent autour de l'érection de SooHyun et un mince filet de sang coula le long de sa cuisse et sur le tapis. La douleur lui fit plisser les yeux et s'accrocher avec force aux épaules de son frère.

« -Ta souffrance est si bonne Hoon.. », haleta SooHyun.

Sans attendre que son jumeau s'habitue à son imposante présence en lui il se retira et renfonça son membre dans l'intimité de celui-ci avec force. Un râle digne de celui d'une bête quitta sa gorge tandis qu'un cri quitta les lèvres de Hoon. Les coups de reins qui suivirent n'avaient rien de doux et de sensuels. Ils étaient rudes, bestiaux, violents. La rapidité avec laquelle SooHyun s'enfonçait dans le corps de son frère augmentée un peu plus chaque fois.

« -Soo... Hyun. J'ai mal.. »

Un nouveau gémissement bestial quitta les lèvres de SooHyun et Hoon comprit que sa douleur aidait à accroître la plaisir de son jumeau. Le démon avait totalement pris le dessus sur lui en cet instant. Il sentit son frère le quitter et son corps se releva sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Il se retrouva debout, SooHyun avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il le chercha du regard mais bientôt il fut plaqué contre le mur du fond. Son front se posa sur le mur frais.

« SooHyun ? »

A peine eut-il prononcé son nom que déjà il sentait le souffle de son jumeau dans son dos. Il le pénétra de nouveau. Hoon ne pouvait rien faire et ne tentait rien. Il laissa son frère le prendre contre ce mur pendant plus d'une demi-heure, subissant les coups de buttoir. Une étrange chaleur s'insinuait doucement en lui. Loin de ce qu'on pourrait sûrement appeler le plaisir. Mais il souffrait un peu moins.

« -Tes yeux.. Je veux voir tes yeux.. », supplia Hoon entre deux plaintes.

En quelques secondes SooHyun tira son frère jusqu'à l'un des sofas et le poussa dessus. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour se positionner sur lui. Il planta son regard dans celui de son jumeau et l'embrassa avec rage. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Hoon jusqu'à son aine, il dériva sur ses cuisses et les écarta sans merci. D'un coup de rein habile il fit de nouveau entrer son érection dans l'intimité de son jumeau. Tout en reprenant ses va et vient, il ne quitta plus les yeux de Hoon. Celui-ci leva une main et la posa sur la joue de SooHyun, son regard devint vert émeraude.

« -Dis moi.. à quoi tu penses.. »

SooHyun serra la mâchoire pour tenter de ne pas dire un mot mais il ne put rien faire contre le pouvoir qu'exerçait sur lui son jumeau.

« -Tu es la meilleure chose à laquelle j'ai goûté jusque là. »

Un gémissement quitta les lèvres de Hoon ce qui fit se stopper SooHyun. Jusque là tout ce qu'il avait entendu de son frère étaient des plaintes. Il en oublia même que Hoon venait d'utiliser son don sur lui. Il refit le même mouvement et un autre gémissement, plus fort, sortit de la bouche de son jumeau.

« -Enc.. Encore une fois.. », soupira Hoon.

SooHyun refit encore ce même mouvement, frappant le même endroit avec force. Les gémissements n'en finissaient plus. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres charnues de SooHyun.

« -Je t'avais bien dit que tu finirais par me demander de ne plus m'arrêter.. »

Après avoir dit ça il quitta de nouveau son frère. Hoon grogna un peu et regarda le corps nu de son jumeau se lever et marcher jusqu'à leurs vêtements abandonnés au milieu de la pièce. Il tira sur l'un des petits lacets de sa chemise. Il revint vers le sofa et empoigna l'érection de son jumeau, il enroula le lacet à la base et le serra avant de faire un nœud. Hoon laissa s'échapper un petit cri.

« -Qu'est-ce que.. Tu fais ?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser prendre du plaisir et jouir sans m'amuser un peu après que tu ais utilisé ton don sur moi ? »

Un petit rire le quitta. Il avait envie de jouer un peu. Il se pencha sur son frère et fit glisser sa langue dans son cou, sur son torse. Le bassin de Hoon gigotait dans l'espoir de retrouver le contact avec la virilité de son frère.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hoon ? »

Celui-ci grogna un peu.

« -Il te suffit de le demander.. », souffla le démon à l'oreille de son frère.

Hoon glissa une main dans les cheveux de SooHyun. Il se résigna.

« -Prend moi ! »

SooHyun mordilla le lobe d'oreille de son jumeau puis plus doucement cette fois il s'unit de nouveau avec le corps sous lui. Ses coups de reins étaient lents et si frustrants pour Hoon, qu'il avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu.

« -SooHyun..

-Supplies moi ! »

Les ongles de Hoon glissèrent sur la peau du dos musclé de SooHyun, y laissant de longues traces rouges.

« -Plus vite... Ah.. Pitié SooHyun, plus vite !

Satisfait, SooHyun accéléra le mouvement, n'y tenant plus lui même.

« -Plus fort.. », soupira Hoon.

SooHyun ne se fit pas prier. Le bruit de leurs peaux qui se claquaient devint plus fort. Les halètements de Hoon et les grognements de SooHyun raisonnaient dans la pièce, couvrant le crépitement du feu. SooHyun continua, encore et encore. Il le prit ainsi pendant des heures. Son endurance était celle des démons, il lui fallait du temps avant d'être à bout et de sentir l'orgasme approcher. Son frère était moins résistant.

« -SooHyun.. Laisse moi venir.. Pitié.. »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il continuait juste de s'enfoncer en lui avec hargne. Il jeta un œil à l'érection de son frère, il devait souffrir. Et il aimait ça. Après encore quelques minutes il sentit cette douce chaleur annonçant la jouissance dans son bas ventre. Il grogna et d'un geste rapide il enleva le lacet autour du pénis de son frère. Ses coup de reins devinrent désordonnés et encore plus rapides. Ses yeux étaient deux flammes rougeoyantes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Hoon se libère dans un puissant cri, son corps s'arquant sur le sofa. SooHyun apprécia la contraction des muscles de son jumeau autour de son érection pendant encore quelques va et vient et à son tour il se vida par à coups entre les cuisses de son frère. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés et en sueur. SooHyun resta un instant, les mains de chaque côté du corps de Hoon, sans bouger, reprenant son souffle. Ses yeux redevinrent peu à peu noir. Il finit par se redresser et quitter le corps de son frère. Hoon se redressa à son tour baissant la tête, honteux. Son côté angélique avait honte de n'avoir pas lutté une seule seconde pour préserver sa pureté. SooHyun se leva du sofa et marcha en direction de la porte.

« -Alors tu t'en vas juste comme ça ? »

Il se tourna vers son frère.

« -Tu sais que je ne te refuserais jamais rien SooHyun. Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais tu m'as fais mal.

-Peu m'importe ! »

Hoon eut les larmes aux yeux.

« -J'espère vraiment qu'un jour tu ressentiras même le quart de l'amour que j'ai pour toi, envers quelqu'un. Et j'espère que ce jour, cette personne te fera souffrir pour que tu comprennes à quel point mon cœur me fait mal maintenant. »

SooHyun regarda son frère pendant quelques secondes puis, sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentit sali sur le moment, Hoon ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait aimer ça. Et son corps le lui rappelait chaque nuit quand il rêvait du corps dénudé de son frère, de ses muscles qui se contractaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il tenta d'éviter son frère pendant quelques jours mais il finit par le croiser. A peine eurent-ils posé le regard l'un sur l'autre que déjà leurs lèvres se dévoraient et leurs mains ôtaient les vêtements de l'autre. Pendant plus d'un an ils firent l'amour à chaque regard qu'ils échangeaient, à chaque fois que leurs peaux se frôlaient. A chaque fois que le démon prenait le dessus sur SooHyun. Puis ils finirent par contrôler leur corps et leur soif de luxure, ne s'adonnant aux plaisirs charnels que lorsque l'envie était trop forte. Mais jamais Hoon n'eut droit à une marque de tendresse ou d'affection de la part de SooHyun alors que lui n'était qu'amour pour son frère.


End file.
